The Flight of the Phoenix
by Padawan Anakin
Summary: AU; Slytherin Harry; 6th year. Harry finds a mysterious necklace the unites with his fathers haritage ring, and a secret comes to light, one only the founders know about...NOT SLASH, NOT SEVERITUS
1. Prolouge to: THE FLIGHT OF THE PHOENIX

THE FLIGHT OF THE PHOENIX

_By Downstream Kat _

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything relating to it.

IMPORTANT:

This is an alternate universe, Harry was sorted into Slytherin, so Severus is nice and Minerva is not.

Summary: AU; Slytherin Harry, set in 6th year. Harry finds a mysterious necklace that unites with his father's heritage ring, and a secret comes to light, one only the founders new about. (Not Severitus)

* * *

Prologue to: The Flight of the Phoenix

* * *

Harry Potter grinned at Draco Malfoy and ran from the hall, toward the forest, "Hey wait up you dunderhead, I'm coming!"

"If you don't hurry up, we'll be late for COMC!" Harry reached the double doors, threw them open and entered the grounds, slamming the doors in his best friends face.

"HEY! OW!" was heard from the other side of the door, a pause then, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Harry abandoned his post at the doors and leaped into the bushes at the side of the steps. The doors burst open, and out tumbled Draco and Hermione Granger, a smart Gryffindor she was actually nice, considering she was a Gryff.

Draco took off running, looking for Harry, while Hermione smiled, "Come on, Harry, lets leave him be and go to class." She extended her hand to Harry, who accepted it, hiding behind her as they walked to Hagrid's hut and into the crowd of the class. Draco arrived a second later, out of breath. He scowled at Harry who smirked back, and then lapsed into giggles as the bell to stat class rang.

* * *

After classes that evening, while Draco was in the shower, he pulled the necklace he had found in the bushes before Care of Magical Creatures out of his pocket. On the front was a snake, a badger and a raven, circling the letter a capitol letter E. He turned it over; on the back was the inscription:

_Lae_

_1971

* * *

_

Yes, I know it was very short, but it was the prologue, and chapters will get longer. This is my first fic, so leave a review even if it is only flames. Plz&Tks

Downstream Kat


	2. Curosity Killed the Cat

THE FLIGHT OF THE PHOENIX

_By Downstream Kat

* * *

_

Curiosity Killed the Cat

* * *

_On the front was a snake, a badger and a raven, circling the letter a capitol letter E. He turned it over; on the back was the inscription:_

Lae

1971

* * *

"No idea where it came from?" Draco asked for the tenth time. "None at all?" He turned the necklace over in his palm, frowning.

"For the last time," Harry answered, "No I don't." Harry grabbed the necklace from his friend. "I was hoping you might know something, seeing as it is dated from 1978, assuming that's a date anyway, and you've been around the wizarding world far longer then I have."

"No, I'll send a letter to dad; he might know something, since he was in school then." Draco trailed off as Harry fingered the ring on his right hand. It was not a common occurrence, that anyone Harry's age should be seen with a heritage ring, they were imprinted with the family crest and given to the oldest male in the family, to show his seniority over the others.

"What's up?" Draco was pulled from his thoughts by Hermione's voice.

"Harry found this necklace…" Harry gave the object in question to Hermione to inspect, she frowned.

"You should ask Lucius about this, seeing as how he went to school in 1971."

"Great minds think alike, Hermione," Draco said, pulling out parchment and a quill.

Dear Dad/**Lucy/**_Lucius_

Hey, what's up? **I hope you're having a great time w/o me and Draco to bug you.** Are you coming to the next Quidditch game? **Gryff vs. Slyth.** Loin vs. Snake. _Lion vs. dead Snake if you two don't get to the point. Hello Lucius._ **We have a question to ask you---**Are you com------_Draco! Anyway, yesterday before COMC Harry found-------_this really cool necklace and we were wondering if you could-----_that's rude! If you could tell us about it_ -----**B/c it's dated from 1971, and it says Lae, on the back. **_It doesn't look like initials but it cou -----_It looks like it may be a heritage necklace, but you aren't supposed to put your initials into those, 'cuz they change hands so much. _Draco! Would you stop that! _Just talk to me I'm right here…_ I want Lucius to notice something and teach you some lessons in manners! _I'm plenty well behaved aren't I, Dad?_ NO! You are an insufferable git! _Not_are_not_are_ Hey, look! It even says are NOT. **Would you two shut up! It has a snake, a raven and a badger, hovering around the letter E. Could **_you _help?

L**o**v**e,**

Draco, **Harry, **_Hermione_

"There, I'll send it with Hedwig after Transfiguration." Harry said, rolling up the parchment and setting it beside the necklace in the front pocket of his robes. After yet another lesson in review, every teacher seemed to be doing that, because the Christmas holidays were coming up soon, Harry took a side path to the owlrey to mail his letter.

* * *

A snowy white owl tapped on the study window in Malfoy Manor, Lucius looked up from his book, smiling as he opened the lock and Hedwig flew through the window. He loved hearing from his son and his young charge; he had been given custody of Harry after the death of his relatives and godfather, in their first year. His eyes scanned the letter, laughing at how Hermione and Draco fought. Accompanying the letter was a note written in Harry's flowing script:

_I accept_

_Riley Lucius Malfoy _

Lucius reread the letters and wrote two replies, hiding one in the owl's feathers and telling to give it to Harry when he was alone.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Hedwig landed in front of the two boys. Hermione saw the new arrival from her seat at the Gryffindor table and ran to meet her two friends. Harry ripped the letter from Hedwig, gave her a piece of bacon, and sent her to get a good rest. "What does it say?" Draco asked.

Harry unrolled the letter and they read:

_Draco, Harry, Hermione, _

_Yes Draco, I am coming to the next Quidditch match, don't worry. Yes, Hermione, Draco's manners are rather unfortunate, but he doesn't seem to listen to me. Harry, don't you have some studying left over to do before you come home? Anyway, on to more serious matters, I believe that it is indeed a heritage necklace; I looked it up and found to be a pureblood, the Evans family to be exact, crest. They are the heirs of Ravenclaw. Another fact I'm surprised Hermione didn't remember is that muggle born witches and wizards are required to write their initials with only the first letter capitalized, and the rest not, remember? Well I looked into it and the only muggle-born at Hogwarts on 1971 with those initials was your mother Harry, Lily Ashera Evans. But the Evens were pureblood, remember? Well yes, back in the time of the founders, but a few hundred years later they started becoming squibs, every Evans, all the Evans. So, another hundred or so years later, someone by the name of Andrew Lioone Potter banished the Evans family from the wizard community and commanded they never tell of their children the secret. So Lily was thought to be a muggle-born, and yet she was really the heir of Ravenclaw. As to why there's a badger and a snake, well I don't know, next time you get the chance, ask Ravenclaw. Feel free to keep the necklace, Harry. _

_Seeing you soon, _

_Lucius_

Harry decided to take the hint and go to the library, "Well, I guess I better go and finish that book I was supposed to read before school…" He let his sentence trail off and headed to the library.

* * *

Hedwig was waiting when he got there; she pulled a second piece of parchment out of her feathers and droped it in front of Harry. It was written in code in case of interception.

_RLM,_

_I want you to know that I love you as much as I love Blake, and am pleased that you accepted my offer to change your identity to that of my son. I already have a cover story as to where you have been all these years, we can say you've been living with your farther, Nate Mark, sence I once had a "thing" with him. So it would seem the only reaming problem is what to do with James Evans. Owl me if you have any suggestions. _

_Written with love, _

_Lucy _

It was very well coded, in fact, and Harry worked Blake to be Draco, Nate Mark to be Nacrissa Malfoy, Lucius' ex-wife who had recently died, Lucy to be Lucius, which made sense, because Harry always called him Lucy, James Evans be himself and RLM where his knew initials. Very well done, now the only thing one would wonder is what Harry Potter's owl (for there was no mistaking Hedwig) would be doing with a note like that.

To other matters though, if the necklace really was the Evans family heritage necklace, then it should be his. He took off his ring and held them together, remebering his late parents, and he watched by the light of the fire as the ring melted into nothing; the lion joined the raven, badger and snake. The E shifted to a P and then instantly changed into an H.

Harry only had to register that it had become the Hogwarts crest before he blacked out.

* * *

Reply to review:

**Didaskaleinophobia:** I hope it's original; I worked with it a lot before I found something that I had never come across before. Thank you for the review, this is my first ever fic, and you are my first ever reviewer!

* * *

**Next chapter**: Can our love manage to bring it back?

Harry can't really be dead can he?

What happened to the ring?

What's with the weird note found by his body?

Merry Christmas and please leave a reveiw,

Downstream Kat


	3. Can love bring it back?

THE FLIGHT OF THE PHOENIX

* * *

_By Downstream Kat

* * *

_

Can Our Love Bring it Back?

_The ring melted into nothing; the lion joined the raven badger and snake. The E shifted to a P and then instantly changed into an H. _

_Harry only had to register that it had become the Hogwarts crest before he blacked out.

* * *

_

Lucius had come to Hogwarts instantly upon hearing of his surrogate son's injury. "What happened?" He asked Madam Pomfrey.

"We're not sure, he was alone in the library, and his friends found him dead on the floor by the fire. They found this note by his body." She handed Lucius the note, he feigned confusion as he read it. "There was a necklace with the Hogwarts crest on it, but it seems to have disappeared…"

Lucius put his head in his hands, trying to appear as if his son had really died, but his heart was telling him this was all a trick so he could legally become his father's son. Draco came stumbling into the ward, when he spotted his father he broke down in his arms. Lucius only wrapped his arms around his son, secretly glad that Draco was so distressed; he was the only one who knew him well enough to see through his mask.

Lucius stayed in the hospital wing with Draco that night, and wondered what become of the boy; Harry Potter was dead on a bed across the room, was Riley Lucius Malfoy as alive as he supposed?

* * *

The next day a Phoenix appeared as Lucius, Draco and Hermione sat in science, it trilled in happiness, and mind-told them it was Harry Potter.

* * *

Okay, umm…. Forgive me, that was crap, it was just to show what happened to Harry, more up tomorrow if you review!

Kyki


	4. There's a Light at the End of the Tunnel

FLIGHT OF THE PHIENIX

_By ArkMage

* * *

_

**BookishObsessed: **Thanks for the comments!

**AuroraAbbie Snape:** Wow! It's such an honor to be replying to your reviews for one of my fics, instead of the other way around! Thank you so much for both your reviews, and I hope to see an update from you soon.

**Jadite: **I know, I am evil, but some things have been going on, (see end authors note, Welcome to my Life) and this is getting a little hard to write. Things should be back on track until finals start up again, so watch for an update soon.

**Lady Jillyan Malfoy-Potter:** Thanks for the review.

* * *

_Harry Potter was dead on a bed across the room, was Riley Lucius Malfoy as alive as he supposed? _

**There's a light at the End of the Tunnel**

* * *

"Harry! Is it really you?" Lucius Malfoy was completely and utterly baffled. Harry was dead, how could he be here now? Hermione fainted, and Draco screamed in sheer delight and disbelief.

"No silly," the blue phoenix trilled, "Harry Potter is dead. My name is Riley Lucius Malfoy." Draco jumped up and hugged the bird. Hermione sat up.

"Harry, oh Harry, it's you!"

"_Obliviate!" _Lucius looked at Hermione down his wand. "Sorry. Draco, will you take care of Miss Granger.?" Draco nodded and picked up Hermione. He placed her outside of the Transfiguration classroom, set off some fireworks and ran.

* * *

_ Dumbledore's office_

Lucius and Riley talked with Albus and decided to announce Riley as Draco's twin brother, the one who had supposedly been living at home with Lucius for sixteen years, while in reality had died four years ago. So Riley was admitted to Hogwarts under this pretence.

Footsteps were heard on the staircase, and Dumbledore made a point of loudly saying, "All right Lucius, Riley, you can be introduced tomorrow at breakfast. We'll sort you than as well." He was cut off abruptly when Professor McGonagall burst in the room, carrying Hermione in her arms. Dumbledore scowled. "Lucius, why don't you take Riley to your rooms? I'm sure Draco would like to join you as well? Severus will fetch him for you."

* * *

_Great Hall, Breakfast the next morning_

Lucius was sitting at the head table with Riley next to him. Black streamers hung from the ceiling and a banner with Harry's picture hung behind the head table. Hermione and Draco were in tears. The other oddity was the sorting hat sitting in front of Professor McGonagall.

Professor Dumbledore stood. "My fellow residents of Hogwarts, today I address you on two matters. The first is very serious, as some of you are aware. Yesterday Harry Potter was found dead in the Library." There was several gasps, it was apparent that not many people knew this, and a hundred sympathetic eyes turned to Draco and Hermione at the Slytherin Table.

"There is an unknown curse in his blood stream, and we will be questioning each student and teacher at Hogwarts, and if any one is found to have any part in this matter, he or she will be expelled.

"On a brighter note, I am pleased to introduce you to Riley Malfoy, who has been on the school waiting list since his mother died a month ago. Your teachers and I have come the conclusion that the sorting hat made a mistake while sorting Hermione Granger. Miss Granger, if you will please come to the front." Hermione walked up and Riley stood as well.

"Mr. Malfoy, you first please." Dumbledore placed the hat on his head, and after a moment if declared him Slytherin. He went to sit down next to his 'twin' brother. Hermione sat on the stool and the hat called Slytherin before it touched her head. The Slytherins clapped, happy that their adopted house mate was part of their house, and the Gryfindors sneered.

* * *

That concludes, _There's a light at the end of the tunnel_, next episode, _Let's pray it's not a Train! _

Vote for what you want

-Draco and Harry fight

-Hermione finds out

-Ron calls Hermione a name

-Someone falls in the lake (Specify who)

Vote please!

* * *

Sorry for the wait, I won the Geography bee at my school and am studying for state. So

Review Please

ArkMage


End file.
